Daughters of Hope
by uptown girl 1994
Summary: While on dates on the same night Finland and Sweden and Prussia and Canada, are surprised by two different figures each giving the respective couples a bundle which turns out to be two beautiful girls that just happen to be twins. Separated from each other Whittney and Brittney are taken in my these two couples and raised by them. What happens if the girls meet?
1. Chapter 1

I own Oc's

Not Hetalia

New Starts

3rd Pov

It was a cold and dark night when two figures raced down the darken streets of downtown London.

"Hush, Hush, my dear Whittney hush." Stated one of the figures trying to get the bundle it was carrying to calm itself down.

"Anna is everything alright with you and Whittney or do you want to switch with me?" stated the other figure holding a different bundle," Brittney is asleep, and won't wake up in a few hours."

"Brian I'm fine we just have to get our girls to a safe place before the others find us and them" stated the other figure.

_Wooo woooo wooo_

"Anna they let out the hounds, we have to split up. Take Whittney somewhere safe and I'll do the same for Brittney. I love you." Stated the other figure as it took off in the opposite direction carrying its bundle.

-Time Skip -

"Gil are you okay you been asking strange all night?" stated a blond Canadian as he was walking with his longtime boyfriend of 3 years Gilbert Beilschmidt.

"Nothing Birdie I just want to ask you something" stated the German

"What is it Gil?" asked the blond but quickly sucked in a breath as he watched his boyfriend get down on one knee before him.

"Mathew Williams will you do me the awesome pleasure of being my husband for the rest of my life?" asked Gilbert.

"Oh, Gil of course I'll marry you." Stated the Canadian and was about to kiss his boyfriend until a figure stumbled into their perfect moment.

"Hey buddy what's the big idea?" started Gilbert till he was interrupted by the figure.

"Please, please help my daughter….. I need help…. Please take her and make her safe….Please give a dying father this wish…..Please her name is Brittney, please take care of her…" the figure stammered and then it collapsed and never rose again.

That is when a little cry came from the bundle that the figure held.

The blond went to the figure and took the bundle from its hands while the German look to see if he could help.

"Gil it's a beautiful girl, Gil is the man…"

"He's dead Birdie there is nothing we can do for him." Stated the German looking at the blond and the bundle was holding.

"Gil, I want to keep her….She needs help and I understand if you don't want to start a family, but…" started blond till he was interrupted.

"Of course we'll take her Birdie. She'll be our little girl." Stated the German

With that the new family went off toward home.

- scene change-

Across town a young married couple was walking and enjoying each other's company.

"Berwald, that was a lovely dinner, you should take me out on these surprise vacations more." Stated the shorter man of the couple smiling up as his husband of 3 years.

Berwald was just about to reply when out of nowhere a woman with a bundle came bundling down the sidewalk caring a bundle that was letting out cries.

"Please help me my daughter Whittney…. Take her please if she stays with me she'll be killed please" stated the woman and with that collapsed never to rise again.

"T'no we ha'v to t'ke h'r" (we have to take her) stated the taller of the two.

"I know Ber I know" stated the Fin as they took the bundle and turned away from the woman and headed back to the hotel.

-Scene change-

As each of the couples turned away from the figures that gave them the bundles, the bodies of the figures disappeared in a flash of light never to been seen again.

End of Chapter

How is it so far guys?

Also I'm thinking of doing a crossover please state your feeling on the following options:

Yugioh: Heatalia

Yugioh: One Piece

Yugioh: Zatch Bell


	2. Morning Routines

Don't Own Hetalia

Own OC's

Two Different Moring Routines

Ottawa, Canada

It was dawn of a new day as the Williams-Beilschmidt family started their daily morning routine. This consisted of Mathew Williams-Beilschmidt getting up before the other occupants of the house and start making breakfast for the family of three plus one polar bear and little chick.

As soon as breakfast started cooking the smell would come into the master bedroom where Gilbert Williams-Beilschmidt would awaken to find that his Birdie not beside him and pull himself out of his bed and headed for a shower before heading down stairs to get some early morning kisses.

After Gilbert had gotten his good morning kisses from his husband he was then order to wake up their precious little ours polaire (polar bear) or as Gilbert liked to call his little girl kleines Küken (Little Chick).

Brittney Marie Williams-Beilschmidt wasn't a light sleeper, in fact she loved to sleep, at least that is what everyone thought, but her Vati and Mère knew their daughter better than anyone else. The only reason that their daughter would sleep in is because her Vati would always come up and awaken her in his own "Awesome" way.

"Guten Morgen kleine Küken ist es Zeit für Sie, nach unten zu kommen und tolles Frühstück mit Papa und Mama Sie." (good morning little chick it's time for you to come downstairs and have awesome breakfast with you daddy and mommy.) said Gilbert as he went to his daughter's bed gently pulling the covers off her face.

"Guten Morgen Vati aber ich möchte nur ein wenig länger schlafen Ich bekam fast einen Kuss von diesem Prinzen ..." (Good Moring Daddy but I want to sleep just a little longer I almost got a kiss from that prince...) stated the 17 year old girl.

"was küssen kleines Küken, was prince the awesome mich gehen zu müssen, geben einige unawesome Jungen einen Schlag ist? Dies ist in Frankreich zu tun ich weiß es .. Kleines Küken Sie bleiben weg von diesen Fürsten bis Ihre Ehe." (what kiss little chick, what prince is the awesome me going to have to give some unawesome boy a beat down? This is France's doing I just know it.. Little Chick you stay away from those princes till your married.) stated Gilbert as he started tickling his daughter.

"Vati stop it, stop it. I'm awake I'm awake." Laughed Brittney as she tried to get her father to stop tickling her.

"Gilbert, Brittney breakfast is ready come and get it before Gilbird and Kilimanjaro eat it all." Yelled Mathew from down stairs in the kitchen.

"Saved by Muti again Vati. Come on I don't want Kilimo to eat all my bacon before I have a slice" stated the girl getting up from her bed and out of her father's grasp.

"You were saved this time kleines Küken, but don't think where not going to talk about that dream you had at the breakfast table" stated Gibert as he followed his daughter downstairs, and Brittney thought to herself just a typical start of the day.

-Scene Change-

Stockholm, Sweden

Across the world in a little house a man by the name of Tino Väinämöinen- Oxenstierna, had just finished making breakfast for his family of 4 which consisted of his husband Berwald Väinämöinen- Oxenstierna, their daughter Whittney 17 years old and their adopted son Peter Kirkland, 18 years old.

Thinking his family the little Fin decided to call his family into the kitchen so that they could have breakfast.

"Ber, Peter, Whittney time for breakfast." Yelled the little Fin.

"Coming äiti" stated a voice coming from upstairs.

Tino smiled as he heard the voice answer until he was pulled into a strong chest that he had been pulled to for the last 20 years.

"Ber rakas Hyvää huomenta, kuinka nukuit viime yönä..."( Ber darling Good morning how did you sleep last night, my strong Viking.) stated the fin.

"Jag sov väl tills min vackra fru var inte bredvid mig när jag vaknade i morse. Jag älskar dig fru."( I slept soundly until my beautiful wife wasn't beside me as I woke this morning. I love you wife.) said the tall Swed as he kissed his husband.

"Well I wouldn't have to get up so early to make breakfast if our vauvan susi ja meidän warror (baby wolf and our warror) didn't eat so much." Stated the Fin smiling.

"äiti big brother and I aren't as bad as you make us out to be." Stated Whittney as she and Peter made their way into the kitchen.

"Yeah, besides Mom, Whit I need our strength for when we finally defeat Uncle Mathias." Stated Peter as he and Whit went to sit at their usual spots at the table.

"Speaking of Uncle Mathias I dreamed last night that I finally bested him at a game of darts." Stated Whittney as she started in with her breakfast.

Tino and Bernard just looked at each other and smiled.

Just another day for our family each thought.

End of Chapter

Please review.


	3. Dream Princes and Meeting Cousins

I don't own Hetalia

Own OC's

Dream Princes and Meeting of Cousins

Ottawa, Canada

The Williams-Beldismt family had just begun eating breakfast after Gilbert had awakened his daughter Brittney.

"So kleines Küken, what is up with my awesome daughter dreaming about unawesome princes and unawsome princes giving my awesome daughter a kiss" stated the German as he bit into a wurst.

"What dream petit ours polaire" asked the Canadian as he put some pancakes in his mouth.

"Muti, the dream that Vati is talking about is when he came and woke me up I said that I wanted to sleep longer, because the Prince was so close to kissing me. " stated Brittney as she took a sip of coke.

"Oh, that explains the whole German conversation I heard upstairs and the mentioning of France right?" stated Mattie.

"Is that all you have to say Birdie our kleines Küken is dreaming about boys kissing her, and you just say "Oh". What if she suddenly decides to kiss every boy she sees." Said Gilbert pouring a large amount of Maple Syrup onto the pancakes he was eating.

"Vati I'm right here and you don't have to worry about me kissing any boys…it's not like they notice me anyway." Stated Brittney looking down at her plate, trying not to look at either of her parents.

"Brittney Marie Williams-Beldismt you listen to me and you listen to me right now. " stated Mathew," I know how it feels not to be notice, but you just wait okay, someday a boy is going to see you for how cool you are and never forget about you. I used to be in your shoes when I was your age, I thought no one would notice me and remember me, and they didn't not till your father came along. So don't give up okay petit ours polaire" finished the Canadian going to hug his little girl.

"Your Muti is right Brittney, but don't be in such a hurry to find the boy that notices you okay." Finished Gilbert as he went to hug his family; after that heart felt discussion everyone went to clean up breakfast when there was a knock on the door.

"kleines Küken would get that for me and your Muti please." Stated Gilbert as he and Mathew where putting the dishes away.

"Sure" said Brittney as she open the went to the door and was greeted by 4 different voices in four different ways.

"Hello" stated one

"Hallo" stated another

"¡Hola!" stated another one

"Ciao" the final one said.

"Muti , Vati . It's Onkel Ludwig and Tante Feli, Uncle Alfred and Aunt Arthur, and tío Antonio and zia Lovi. They brought the girls." Yelled Brittney as she was tackled into a group hug by her cousins.

"Girls, please get off your cousin so that we can actually get through the door." Stated a voice, but was interrupted by another voice, "Oh Doustiu you shouldn't be too hard on them the last time they got together was for our piccolo angelo's birthday."

"I know Feli, but I'm sure that Brittney needs to breath." Stated another voice which was in a British accent.

"Relax Artie I'm sure our little girl knows her strength and if Brittney needs help don't forget…"

"You're the hero, you git, and I also told you not to use that nickname." Finished the British voice.

"Don't worry I'm sure that my gemelos preciosos well take care of their cousin." Stated a Spanish voice.

"Tomato what have I told you about calling our twins that they each have their own nicknames, pomodoro bambino and po spagnolo rosa" stated another Italian voice.

"Sorry Lovi" stated the Spanish voice.

"Not to interrupt the moment between you girls but…." Started Mathew as he walked into the room to see his daughter at the bottom of a pile of teenaged girls, " Hey awesome nieces get your butts off my awesome daughter so that your unawesome parents can come in okay." Finished the German.

"Yes Uncle Gilbert" stated 4 voices in unison.

Slowly the girls untangled from each other and moved out to the door way to let their parents in.

"So what do we own the pleasure of this family visit." Asked the blond Canadian as he went to collect the coats of his family that had just arrived.

"An intervention is what is happing Uncle Mattie" stated a blonde girl about 16 years old, this was Alex (Alexandrea ) Jones-Kirkwood the daughter of Alfred F. Jones and Arthur Kirkland. She was the youngest of the girls by 2 months.

"An intervention for whom?" asked the blond.

"An intervention for the oldest of the four of us" stated the girl who had long black hair and big green eyes, this was the oldest of the Vargas-Carriedo twins, Aladana Vargas-Carriedo, Ala as she was called was the oldest of the twins and was more like her father Antonio Vargas-Carriedo.

The twins where 15 and exactly 2 months older than Alex, the youngest twin was Feliciana; Feliciana looked mostly like her poppa Lovi Vargas-Carriedo, she was named after her Uncle Feli, because he helped deliver her and her sister.

"Why do Brittney and me need an intervention. I thought that this was a meeting where all the Vattis get together with the Muttis and play strip pocker." Stated a girl who had light brown hair and big brown eyes, this was the oldest of the group by a month, Mila Vargas-Belsmidt , at 18.

"Mila I think you got the dates wrong again, that is usually when you and me have to baby sit for the other three on the third Friday of every month." Stated Brittney as she tried not to laugh at blushing looks her Mutti and her aunts, and the smug looks on her Vatti , Uncle Al, and Uncle Antonio. Her Onkel Ludwig looked around and seemed to be hoping that his daughter didn't actually said that.

"Oh your right kleine Schwester, what would I do without you straitening my thinking, when I start to act like my Muti?" stated the girl.

"Oh I don't know große Schwester and between you and me I don't want to find out." Stated Brittney Smiling as she hugged her best friend who was the one that she trusted the most.

"So if it's not for Intervention of your two older cousins, what is this meeting for? "Asked Alfred unaware of the glares given to him by the mothers, and Gilbert and his brother Ludwig.

"Daddy your funny, I can't actually forgot what today is day." Stated Alex hopping that he daddy would at least try to remember.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about baby girl? I mean it's not you or any of your cousins birthday, and I hope this meeting isn't to announce that you one of you girls are pregnant and is going to get married to some guy that isn't worth as far as your Mum can throw him." Started in Alfred.

"NO. YOU STUPID AMERICAN YOU'RE HERE BECAUSE IT'S MY AWESOME'S DAUGHTER'S BRITTNEY BIRTHDAY. HOW DARE YOU THINK THAT ONE OF MY AWESOME NIECES OR MY DAUGHTER FOR THAT MATTER THAT THEY HAVE A BOYFRIEND THEY WOULD TELL THEIR MOTHER'S FIRST." Yelled the Prussian as he and other fathers looked at the American trying to see him squirm under their glares.

"Vatti, please don't yell at Uncle Alfred he probably forgot taking care of Alex and Aunt Arthur, so can we all just forget this and have a fun time just hanging out with family?" asked Brittney as she put herself between her Vatti and her Uncle.

"Kleine Schwester is right Onkle Gil, we need to just settle down and enjoy Brittney's birthday. Cause you know this fall me and Brittney will be going to Hetalia Academia and studying there." Stated Mila.

"Mila I told you to wait till after my b-day to tell our parents we both got scholarships to the school, I bet you even forgot to tell your parents." Stated Brittney.

"How do you know that Kleine Schwester?" stated Mila.

"Cause Onkle Ludwig, Vatti, Mutti, and Tante Feli just fainted." Stated Brittney seeing the Canadian, Italian and 2 Germans fainted dead on the floor.

"Well love look on the bright side when they wake up we can have a birthday and congratulations celebration." Stated Arthur giving Brittney a hug.

"Thanks Auntie, but I really wished I waited to tell them after my birthday." Stated Brittney.

End of Chapter


End file.
